American Detective Jake Long: The Paradise Snare
by JakeRoss2
Summary: When an assignment turns deadly, the former Senior Detective for the Mag. Police Force is forced into action, drawn into a conspiracy that he could not have anticipated, he can only hope to escape the snare as a deadly adversary closes in...Review PLEASE
1. Prologue

**The AMERICAN DETECTIVE: JAKE LONG**

**This is my city.**

And it was my job as the American Dragon, the Senior Dragon Detective in the New York District, to protect it. Have many things changes since the days I spent rustling up trolls in the back alleys, preventing an ogre from massacring a band of animal guardians and simply assisting an elderly merperson with their plumbing, it was my job to ensure the safety and security of the city.

Not anymore, not since the incident with the Human Detective, who thought that since he was one of the few pure-blooded mortals, that he was entitled to more rights than the rest of us magical folks. I was now a civilian, more or less; sometimes I preferred to think less.

With a sigh I climbed out of my small two door car, it could have done with an extra coat of paint, but in my line of work pay wasn't the best thing to come by. At twenty-seven years of age I had seen much in my time, and yet with all the time I had spent with the Magical Police Force, it had never occurred to me to put aside saving for my future. It was one of the things that she couldn't stand about me, one of the things that led to that fateful departure of hers, the one that left the gaping hole in my heart almost a year prior. With a shudder I blocked out the thoughts, it made no sense to dwell on the past, all that mattered was the present.

At present I had to find shelter fast, or at least a new hat. I chuckled to myself, stretching into the almost full-sized backseat and pulled out my small black hat. It reminded me of a human program, something called Kodak or Kojack or something. The rain came down in torrents, it was almost as if it was simply _waiting_ for me to put on my hat. Pulling the collar of my tan trench coat up to my ears I made why way to the dark alley. When the weather was this bleak it made no difference what time of day it was, it always felt as if it were late afternoon. It was actually quite early in the morning however, and as such, few if any were out.

I paused to allow a young Goblin couple to pass, huddled under a Leprechaun made umbrella. As I approached the alley I could feel my heart bounding even more than usual, it had been exactly three weeks since the young human had entered my Private Investigation office, seeking answers to questions that I couldn't help but wonder at myself.

The young woman's older brother, a pure blooded human such as herself had gone missing. When she reported it to the Police she was given the standard mortal response, "They'll turn back up, and maybe he was looking for some red Pixie dust,"

Turn back up he did indeed.

The magical barrier that prevented entrance to the alley proved it to be a crime-scene. Humans used to use some sort of yellowish tape to protect their crime-scenes, not so within the magical community. The magical barrier which identified itself as a police barrier, provided an almost impenetrable shield of invisibility, giving officers the utmost privacy with which to conduct their investigations.

My name is Jake by the way, Jake Long, just in case you were wondering. For some reason I sometimes forget to mention that. It's a force of habit I guess.

Passing my hand through the barrier I could feel the spell connecting with my dragon chi, allowing me full access to it. Dragons of the world were the official policing force of the Joint Dragon and Wizard World Council, while Wizards remained as the judicial system, made up of their own lawyers, judges, prosecution and other sometimes meaningless jobs. Few wizards if any chose to become part of the police force.

From the outside, it simply seemed as if the space was distorted beyond your vision, within the barrier though, was a completely different story. The rain itself did not touch beyond the magical boundary.

Two dragon detectives were hunched over a body, and a small medical examiner sat beside them, his short tail thumping on the ground vigorously.

"Hey, hey, hey!" muttered the Medical Examiner with annoyance, "you should know better than to be around here kid, if the old man were to find out,"

I shook my head, "He won't Fu, just give me the report,"

Fu Dog, the Medical Examiner and Weapons Manager of the Central New York Police Force frowned, "You know you shouldn't be back here,"

Don't get me wrong, Fu Dog was a coward, he wasn't afraid for himself, hell, I've heard him take on my grandfather head on. What he was fearful of, however, was the charge that was against me, one that would lead to me being arrested for impeding the police investigation.

The two dragon detectives rose from their positions and regarded me coolly, I glanced back with impassiveness, "I don't think you two are going to rat me out, are you?"

The younger of the two, a short thick female with spectacles shook her head. I had never met her in my time with the force, but I could tell from her facial expression that she had met me, or at least _heard _of me. Few dragons in the city had not heard of me, I was practically a legend, even if I weren't a good legend.

The older, more experienced dragon was a friend.

"Good to see you too Jake," said Sun Park, Senior Dragon Detective.

I nodded lightly; I wasn't there to chit-chat, "Status of the victim Fu?" I rummaged through my pockets for the little box of vices that I kept on my person.

Fu sighed, "I don't like this but-," he paused, "the victim's name is Jeremiah Monroe, male, thirty-two years of age, dark brown hair, medium build," he paused again, "your current client's brother,"

I exhaled nervously, this was the solution to my problem, but not in the way I had expected or wanted. Elizabeth would be completely and utterly crushed. Finding my small box of vice I pulled out a single cigarette and stuffed it between my stiff lips, breathing a thin stream of fire through the filter I ignited it from the inside out, preventing the pouring rain from outing it.

Sun scowled, "You really should quit that you know,"

I shot her a nonchalant look, "Yea, I missed your self-righteousness too,"

I exhaled through my nostrils; the warmth from the cigarette warmed my body. Ever since my departure from the police force it seemed as if not even my internal dragon's flame could keep my body warm.

"Cause of death is blunt force trauma," continued Fu, ignoring both Sun and myself. It was his small way of saying shut up and pay attention.

The cause of death itself made no sense, "Blunt force trauma?" I said out loud, with a whistle I stepped closer to the body, it was covered in a thin sheet of almost transparent white cloth, "can I see it?"

Fu shrugged and pulled back the sheeting.

The body before me was a mangled piece of flesh, the person's face had been completely smashed in, the fractured skull was actually littered around it, as if someone had bludgeoned the man to death as he lay helpless.

"He's missing a shoe," I muttered to no one in particular. In fact, his entire dress was completely unnatural for one of his standard, a business suit, few pure blood humans could actually work in high class businesses, and his sister had stated that he was a simple delivery boy. I could see trace amount of blood from where the missing shoe was.

I glanced around the alley and spotted the missing article a few meters down, "He was attacked from over there," I motioned to the spot.

Fu chuckled, "No kidding kid," he said with almost mock enthusiasm, but with the Animal Guardian it was hard to tell sometimes. Fu Dog was my friend, but ever since that idiot human had messed up our last case together, I couldn't help but get the feeling that Fu was avoiding me.

"There is also this," motioned the younger detective, I could sense her hesitancy of engaging me in conversation. The scar over my right eye did that to people, it unnerved them, maybe that was one of the reasons she left as well.

I glanced at the point to which she had guided my attention, around the man's wrist was a very distinct mark, as if someone had wrenched something from him.

"Eye of the dragon," I said out loud, I could feel the magic from my dragon's flame rush through my blood to both of my eyes, I could literally feel the dilation of my pupils as my body adapted itself to seeing beyond the first layer of flesh and muscle, down into the bone itself, all of this happened in a single instinct, as fast as the speed of thought.

The wrist itself was broken, the ligaments twisted, it was as if someone had shattered the bone structure of his hand in order to get something from around his wrist.

"Handcuffs," said Sun with a scowl.

"Human Handcuffs obviously," muttered Fu Dog, "so inhumane,"

I raised an inquisitive eyebrow, and took a pull on my cigarette, it was almost spent, holding it between my teeth I ignited it with a breath of fire.

"Come on kid, cut that out," muttered Fu.

I ignored him, "I want the full report when you're finished Fu,"

Fu shrugged, "I'll think about it,"

I waved a hand in salutation to Sun and the young detective as I turned to leave. There was a loud crack of noise from in front of me, it signaled when a non-magical being without authorization was entering the boundary with permission. I bit my tongue as I recognized him almost instantly, it was my former partner.

"Brad," I said unnaturally cold, I had for so long attempted to act like I didn't care; it was time to stop playing.

He nodded with a sarcastic smile and motioned behind himself, "Found your trash outside," he muttered. The reason for the crack in the barrier stood behind him.

I swallowed hard, "Elizabeth?"

It was my client, Elizabeth Monroe, completely drenched in rain, a small umbrella held over her head, of no use in the torrent that she had just stepped out of.

She was dressed in simple clothes, blue jeans and blue blouse, her long light brown hair was tied into a pony-tail that rested in front of her shoulder. Her face was etched with worry, and her eyes were filled with tears, she was struggling to speak, "Is that…is that Jeremiah?" she managed.

I couldn't open my mouth, my tongue stuck to the roof of it. Brad walked past me, brushing my shoulder roughly as he did, the pompous jerk. I stepped forward, "Ellie,"

She ran forward, attempting to reach the body, "No, no, no, no, no-,"

I cut her off as she reached me, wrapping my arms around her protectively and dragging her out of the barrier with me. She was fighting against me to get out of my grip, she wanted to see his body for herself. But I knew I could never let her see it, it would break her heart. She slowly stopped fighting; we were in the rain now, and her hair stuck plastered to her face. Streaks of red lined her face from the crying.

"I can't say it's going to be okay," I said softly, my arms wrapped around her.

She nodded, I could feel it against my chest, "I know," she mumbled, slowly coming to her senses, she hugged onto me tightly, it was as if she were refusing to let go, afraid that she would lose me as well. She looked up at me with her tearful, almost bloodshot eyes, "Just say that you'll find who did this,"

I swallowed hard, realizing what she was now committing me to, "I'll find who did this," I promised, regretting my words almost instantly, "I promise,"

She continued sobbing against my chest, her heart a little less pained than before, "thank you," she mumbled numbly.

It looked as if I had a new assignment, even if it were the same client. Sigh. I have no choice though, even though I no longer have a right or a real penchant for it, I still fight for these people. Why you may ask? I can't help it.

This is my city, and I'm Jake Long, the American Dragon, American Detective…

**AMERICAN DETECTIVE JAKE LONG**

**The Paradise Snare**

* * *

**Possible New Story, question, should I continue this? It can remain a oneshot, unless I get sufficient feedback on it. Please give me your honest opinion on if this should be continued or not my friends. I have the entire idea in my head, and it will be updated every two weeks, or every month (due to my commitment to The Thousand Year Curse and The Blood That Binds Us). But the chapters will be longer, at least 1500 words each (most likely) to make up for the late updates. ^_^**

**I'd like to also formally acknowledge ada69 for her assistance in my development of this manuscript, even though she will insist that she didn't do much except be my idea bouncing board. lol. Still, Thank You.**

**JakeRoss2**

p.s-if not enough interest is shown I may leave it as a oneshot.

NOTE: Unless otherwise stated, all stories of mine are within their own separate universe and timeline. This story is in no way connected to my Wizard War Trilogy, or my Blood That Binds Us Duology, etc. Just giving you a heads up. lol


	2. Minimum Wage

**THE AMERICAN DETECTIVE: JAKE LONG**

**The Paradise Snare**

**II**

**Minimum Wage**

Pulling my hat down much more tightly over my head, I could feel a vein on my skull pulsing. It could have been the nervousness that I was feeling, few things made detectives nervous, about anything in general. Perhaps though, it was the fact that I was so heavily invested in this case, the fact that not only my mind had been wrapped around it, but also my heart.

I pushed the doors open to the Grand Vista offices, escaping the dreadful torrent that had lingering into the afternoon. A young three eyed receptionist blinked flirtatiously over at me, she wasn't bad on the eyes itself, but she had too many eyes for me, not really my type. I walked over to her, my hat in my hand, my card between my fingertips.

"Good afternoon, my name is Jake Long, American Dragon," I said firmly, she got the picture almost instantly; she wasn't the same receptionist I had seen a few weeks back when I had first started my investigation. The old receptionist was a siren, bad for business.

"Good Afternoon," she said in response, one of her eyes twitched, instantly I knew that I was on the right track, "and you're here to see?"

"Mr. Godfree," I replied.

"Right, Mr. Godfree," she said, fumbling with her magical computer, "I'll let him know you're coming, third floor, door number-,"

"45B, I've been here before ma'am, thank you," I said, cutting her off. I swore to myself as I stepped onto the elevator. It seemed as if Rose had taken more than just our cat with her when she left, even my patience sometimes. I pressed the button and the door closed.

It wasn't my fault that I was now sometimes cold and heartless to people that I simply met; I had a right to feel the way I felt. Brad's idiotic behavior during out investigation had led me into the mess, and Rose's sudden departure was even a worse blow than the first. Sometimes women could be so heartless.

The doors opened with a chime and I stepped out onto the carpeted interior, the long hallway of doors seemed endless, but there were only twenty on this floor. Mister Gerard Godfree, the Head Delivery Officer for the largest delivery service in the New York District, had seemed quite peeved at our last meeting; being the only Leprechaun with such a name kind of made it quite obvious why.

Knocking lightly on the door to 45b I instantly noticed that the door knob was wet. I thought back, the only reason that it would be wet is if someone had come inside from the pouring rain, with still wet hands, and touched the damn doorknob.

I knocked again, there was no answer.

Bringing forth my dragon tail I poked it through the side of the door, opening it without touching the doorknob. It opened easily, with a loud creak.

I touched my spell blasting fire arm lightly, ensuring that it was clear of its holster. Mine wasn't legal, being modified beyond the Joint Council's agreed fatality ratio, but I couldn't care less. I was a disgraced officer anyway, one they viewed as a dirty cop. Stupid Brad.

The office was empty, but far from organized. It looked as if a whirlwind had passed through, the desk was knocked over, the tall chair was stuck out the window, and papers were all over the place. I made a small calculation in my head, since the doorknob was still wet it meant that someone had entered this office quite recently. Otherwise it would have dried by now. Judging from the humidity from the outside hallway, it wouldn't have taken much time for it to dry anyway.

Either way I was facing a problem. My lead was missing, and you can't question missing people. With another sigh I returned my firearm to its holster, certain of the emptiness of the small office. Walking up to the ransacked desk I sat in the chair lightly, placing my hat on my knee.

"Eye of the dragon," I said softly, allowing magic to take its course once again. The desk's drawers were almost empty, all the papers that were in them seemed to have been dumped on the floor in an attempt to retrieve something. From this I could have guessed either one of two things, Mister Godfree was either in a terrible hurry to find something, or someone was in a terrible hurry to find it for him.

I got to my feet in a fluid step and tossed my hat onto my head. Rose said it made me look like Sherlock Holmes, one of the Human Detectives in a novel. It was one of the few things before our rise to take control of the world, where our natural space now stood. Pure blooded humans were a rarity, a thing of the past. With the integration of magical creatures into society we completely assimilated them. Soon enough there would be fewer pure blooded humans alive, they would simply all be magical.

I turned to leave when something caught my eye, with the Eye of the Dragon still play I noticed a separate compartment below the base of the desk, something that seemed to be completely hidden. Climbing below it I touched a small panel, it was made of a double titanium lead alloy, one of the three things that my Eye of the Dragon could not see through.

"Claw of the Dragon," I whispered, feeling my human hand's form shift into razor sharp claws, edging my claw into the small pocket of space the panel opened with a click, dropping a legal-sized envelope into my claw.

What could a leprechaun possibly be doing with a hiding place that not even a dragon could see through, an offense that was actually punishable by jail-time. Sitting back down on the chair I pouted the envelope's contents onto the desk. There were three single sheets of paper within the envelope; the first had two lone words printed on it within the center, _Project Paradise_.

I turned the paper over in my hands, it was blank on the other side, and the two papers behind it were blank as well. Shifting uncomfortably on the chair I clicked my teeth together in annoyance, what the hell was paradise? And why go through so much trouble to simply hide a single sheet of paper with information on it that only said paradise?

It made absolutely no sense.

I heard a noise in the hallway and my glance flashed outward, through my Eye of the Dragon I could see a short being walking towards the door. Quickly stuffing the papers back into the compartment I entered dragon form and quickly dove over the desk to by the door, reverting once more to my human form. Just in time as the door swung open and the totally unexpected Mister Godfree entered.

"'s gold!" he swore, Leprechaun swears being one of the few things I picked up during my two month undercover run with a gang in the small town area, "what in the blazes of all that's blimey happened here!" he shouted in a strong Irish accent.

I turned to regard him, and raised an eyebrow, "I was just wondering the same thing Mr. Godfree,"

The Leprechaun turned to look at me, "And who in the hella ware of Delaware are you laddie, and what are you doing in me office?" he shoved his hand in his pocket, "I ought to call the Dragons for ya,"

"No need," I said with annoyance, "I'm already here,"

Godfree paused, he was of the same height of most leprechauns, but he wore no hat. It was something about the green hat that he didn't like he had managed to mention the last time I was there.

"Ah right! You're the young detective person who came asking about Mr. Monroe," he flashed a leprechaun smile and lumbered over to his chair, "have you found the lad? He was my best errand boy ya know," he said, repeating the exact same thing he had the last time I was there.

"I found him Mr. Godfree," I said slowly, observing his face very carefully, "he's dead,"

The leprechaun looked genuinely surprised, but in my line of work, genuine is simply a matter of surprising yourself, "How could that be! He was my best worker, yes he was!"

"How much did he work for, Mr. Godfree?" I asked, leaning against the wall, the leprechaun had neither offered me a seat nor motioned to one.

"Ah…" muttered the short being, "minimum wage,"

I raised an eyebrow, he could read my confusion, "Minimum wage?"

"Yessir," replied the leprechaun.

"And he was your best employee?" I retorted.

The leprechaun shrugged, "Best employee doesn't mean best pay, besides, he was-" he lowered his voice as his eyes darted left to right, as if someone might hear him, "you know, a _human_,"

Apprehension rose up within my chest as I felt to slam the little man against the wall, I hated human haters, or human discriminators or human againsters, or whatever the Goblin Media portrayed them as. I simply hated them, but I had to keep my head, otherwise a repeat of my Brad incident might have reoccurred.

"I see," I muttered, ignoring his last words, I nodded, "do you think there would be anyone who would want to hurt Jeremiah?"

Godfree seemed annoyed now, and waved his hand dismissively, "he was a delivery boy, who would have anything against him?"

"Mr. Godfree, the majority of murders committed in this city are rarely perpetrated randomly, you must know of someone who had an issue with Jeremiah," I said.

The leprechaun stirred, "Well, he doesn't have enemies, but I do,"

I nodded for him to continue, "Go on,"

He sighed, "I have a problem with Enriik, my goblin competitors in the Haun building, they're three blocks away, they're always heckling my employees, and giving me trouble, especially a bully wagging ninsi called Duro,"

"Duro?" I said, tapping the name into my touchscreen cell phone.

He nodded.

I stretched off of the wall and stepped forward, "I see, thanks for the information Mr. Godfree, and I'll look into who could have been rummaging through your stuff,"

"I told you, the only person who would do such a thing would be Enriik," said Godfree.

I turned the doorknob, "I'll keep that in mind," I stopped as I half exited the door, and snapped my fingers as if I forgot something, "Oh yes, before I forget Mr. Godfree, have you ever heard of anything called _Project Paradise_?"

The color from his face drained, but he shook his head, "No Dragon Long, I have no idea what that is," he lied quite obviously.

I nodded as I exited, "Thanks I was just wondering," I closed the door behind me and walked towards the elevator.

I could only wonder at my he had not mentioned Enriik and Duro at our first meeting; he seemed more relaxed this time around, even though his entire office had been ransacked. It bothered me.

Of course he had heard of Project Paradise, otherwise he was trying to write a novel of his own with that name. Either way I had someone to investigate at the moment, Enriik the Goblin and Duro his bully of an employee. Something told me that my investigation was simply now starting, and that this was going to be bigger than simply a murder over rivaling delivery runs.

Had I known how this would end, I would have given up right then.

* * *

**So does this story seem to have enough merit to continue? Please let me know what you think of it so far.**

**JakeRoss2**


	3. My Dinner Date

**AMERICAN DETECTIVE JAKE LONG**

**The Paradise Snare**

**III**

**My Dinner Date**

I glanced at my watch as I hurried down the busy street, by some twist of faith it seemed the rain god had decided to let up on giving us torrents for an hour. It gave me enough time to pass in my small apartment and change into dry clothes. I had for four o'clock and I definitely didn't want to be late.

It was only 3:54 and I smiled to myself as I pushed open the door to the small Italian restaurant, Familio Festevedro's, the one owned by one of my best friends: Arthur Spudinski, better known as Spud.

I smiled as I saw my friend standing a few feet away, attending to a young giant sitting at a window stall. He was grinning from ear to ear, this seemed to be the place where he was most at home; much better at this occupation than the large business place that his father, a powerful wizard, had been running for fifteen years.

Spud was happier entertaining people, than being a stiff office worker trying to climb his way to the top of the food chain.

My friend caught sight of me and raised his hand in greating.

"Hey Jake!" he shouted, characteristically calling unnecessary attention to us.

I ignored it, when I was around Spud I was simply used to it. He gripped me in an almost bearlike hug, thumping his hands on my back vigorously.

"It's good to see you too Spud," I said, knowing that his strong grip was due to the fact that he hadn't seen me in the last three months. Ever since my breakup with Rose I slowly withdrew from everyone around me. Being around Spud and Trixie, my other best friend, certainly didn't help my feelings at all.

Being around them reminded me of _her_.

"When I saw your name on the reservations list, I knew that I had to see to you myself," he said proudly, motioning to a small table near the back. It was dimly lit, with two single candles and a red rose within a vase, a small band of pixies dressed in tuxedoes played soft soothing love songs. I pulled my coat of my back and draped it over my chair back.

"I'm waiting for my date now," I said nonchalantly, making my friend grin suspiciously.

"Is it Ellie?" he said happily, he grinned again, "please, please, please say it's Ellie!"

My date opened the door, and waved at me.

Spud's face sunk, it definitely wasn't who he expected, "Haley?" he feigned disbelief, "I seriously don't understand you man, you're totally, like, moving away from me,"

I patted his shoulder reassuringly as I took my seat, "No worries man, it's all good,"

My younger sister gave Spud a kiss on the cheek and took her seat opposite me, she glanced at the lit candles, the rose and the small tuxedoed pixies and winked, "He thought you were on a date date, didn't he?"

Spud cleared his throat, "A drink for you and the lady?"

"Straight Vodka," I said.

"Pixie Colada," said Haley, with another wink at Spud, "with extra pixie,"

Spud nodded curtly and left, like a dog with his tails between his legs. I felt sorry for the guy, his high school sweetheart left him, and even a short tryst with Trixie didn't help at all; especially when that tryst ended with their three year old son Jaden.

"How are you sis?" I said, attempting to distract her from saying what I _knew _she wanted to say.

She wore a long blue dress, the same one she wore for her high school graduation. It seemed as if my perfect little sister hadn't changed a bit in the past few years, except her pig-tails had disappeared to remain as only a single braid that reached her waist. When she entered her dragon form; the braids transformed into a vine-like appendage with a sharp blade on the end. Something that her mentor had taught her to utilize-even though she was sort of a pacifist.

"I'm okay Jake," she replied, shooing the pixies, she raised her eyebrows, "you do know that you can't distract me from saying what I need to say right?"

I sighed; Haley was a Junior Dragon Detective, and one of the few that had enough intelligence and skill to be a Senior Detective, even at her age. It would have simply been stupid for me to try to avoid her interrogation or integration.

"What do you need to say Hale?"

She touched the tips of her fingers together, "The Commissioner wants you back,"

I blinked, "Haley, it was never about what Gramps wanted," I paused, "I wasn't forced to leave, I chose to leave,"

Haley's face soured, "You know that you're unbearable right?"

I managed a grin, "You've always known that, and I figured that out around the same time that Rose left,"

Haley's face fell at the mention of my ex-girlfriend, it was almost understood that we didn't talk about her. When I needed Rose the most she just left. Some shit about me being broken or what not. I couldn't really careless; all that mattered was that I needed her.

I made for my pack of cigarettes when Haley pointed at the sign above us, a large cigarette within a circle blocked out was evident. Great, Spud was actually being health-conscious.

A dwarf came walking out of the kitchen with our drinks on a tray, he placed them down politely, smiled falsely and walked away.

I drank my vodka down in one quick gulp; Haley shook her head in disapproval as she sipped her Pixie Colada.

"Don't be hating," I muttered beneath my breath, signaling to the dwarf who was attending to another patron of my need for more vodka.

"Jake what's going on with you?" said Haley.

I shook my head, "Nothing Hale, I just don't want you, or Fu, or Brad, or any retard telling me what the hell to do with my life, I'm totally fed up of it,"

Haley was obviously hurt by my words, but I ignored it.

I stood up to leave, throwing the cash for my drink on the table and donning my overcoat, "I'm sorry Haley, but we won't be able to see eye to eye on this, not now, not ever,"

"Jake wait," she said quickly, jumping out of her chair, grabbing onto my jacket's sleeve.

"No," I muttered beneath my breath, a few patrons were staring at us, I ignored them as well as I began walking away, "Tell mom and dad I said hi, and tell Gramps it wasn't his fault, but I won't be back anytime soon," I paused a few feet away, "I'm sorry Haley, but this is where I'm needed,"

I didn't turn back to see her face, but if I did, I would see the slow tears than ran.

Why was I pushing everyone, and everything away? It seemed that no matter what, all I wanted was loneliness.

I pulled out my cell phone and typed a quick text, _Meet Me by the Haun Building in 30 minutes_ to a number I knew by heart.

Goblins were a violent bunch, one of the few that believed that even dragon were subject to them. I had had enough brawls with the violent group to know better than to handle them on my own.

The rains started again, and I sighed as I climbed into my car. It was going to be a rainy night, and Mr. Godfree was smart to have said that my next lead would be with the Goblins. Simply the fact that it was them should have dissuaded me.

Between you and me, I couldn't give a shit.


	4. My Lazy Ass SideKick

**IV**

My Lazy Ass Sidekick

"_The shackles that bind us, the chains that restrain us, are figment of our imagination, a rationalization of our very realities,"_ some retard said that when our kind was discovered centuries ago.

The son of a bitch was never a dragon. We had specific chains that bound our actions, codes that bound our duties and shackles that held our hearts within us. My heart, as it stood, was something that was slowly falling away.

I sneezed unexpectedly as I stood with my back against the wall, a lone cigarette between my teeth. It was past thirty minutes and my lazy ass sidekick _still _hadn't arrived yet. The very fact that I put up with him was simply a miracle, but then again, he and I _did _go to school together and I managed to get over the hiccup of our first meeting when-.

A noise in the alleyway behind the Haun building caught my attention; it wasn't too late in the afternoon. Probably a few minutes close to the fifth hour, yet there was clearly action within the building. Something was wrong; no one was suppose to be here at this time. The offices closed at four fifteen, according to the receptionist that I had earlier called.

I shoved my hands into my trench coat's pocket and chewed on my tongue as I walked around the corner, to face almost a dozen, heavily armored goblins. One of which smoked a small cigar.

I tilted my head in greeting, the cigar smoker raised his eyebrows in amusement and motioned for one of the men to attack me.

I shook my head, "I wouldn't advise that,"

"This one has a nice hat boss," said the goblin who drew near, his armor was dark brown, "can I have it?"

I shook my head once again, "I told you, I wouldn't advise that," clenching my fists I took a deep breath, "DRAGON UP!"

I felt my clothes shed way, dissolving with the magic of my transformation, into the very fabrics of my flesh itself. My tail elongated, shifting into the powerfully muscled tail of a magical creature that had evolved to be one of the most powerful and feared predators in the known animal and magical kingdom.

My wings burst through the flesh on my back, coming together in an almost claplike way. My hands and feet morphed into the powerfully muscled and defined physique of my dragonself. I breathed a small puff of smoke from my nostrils, attempting a subtle intimidation.

"I don't want to hurt you," I said slowly, now a foot taller than my five eight frame, "but I will if you do not step aside,"

Cigar goblin chuckled as if something were funny, "Take him down boys,"

I was counting on my frame, my looks and my puff of smoke to intimidate them out of a fight. Without the lazy bum I would be outnumbered, outgunned and probably even outmaneuvered.

"Crap," I muttered beneath my breath, as a handful of goblins rushed toward me with a sudden rage. I whipped my tail forward in a sweeping motion, knocking two goblins aside while the others dove over it and clawed at my legs.

I knocked one off and swatted the other with my claws, but received a glancing blow from a much more masculine goblin who had managed to side-step my tail swipe, rather than leap over it. The clear leader of the group managed a chuckle as one of his men landed unceremoniously in front of him, his legs in the air, he shifted his cigar between his teeth as if he were amused.

The very thought pissed the hell outa me, grabbing one of the goblins by the ankle I knocked another aside with his very body, throwing him violently at the leader. He stepped out the way just in time, but the body of my goblin dodgeball managed to knock the cigar from his mouth. His face twisted into a sour expression as he knocked on the door beside himself, one that I had failed to notice in my scuffle with the eight or so goblins who had run in for the attack.

"Reinforcements?" I sputtered in disbelief, as a dozen more goblins poured from the doorway, I cringed visibly, at this rate, I was going to be stuck fighting them all evening before I got even one answer out of them, unless of course, I got their leader away from them all.

I frowned, blocking a blow from a screaming goblin with my wing, then propelling him backwards when I flexed the muscle. The problem though, was how was I going to get him away from everyone else?

I swept my tail in another swipe, knocking another goblin back into the wall. He slid down with a sick slick sounding slide. I felt a goblin wrap his rough arms around my neck from behind, the little buggers were getting better. Stretching my arm over my shoulder I gripped his skull in my vicelike claws and launched him over my body. He was quickly replaced by two more, and another as they began to stockpile on me.

There was just too many of them for me to handle on my own. Where the hell was that retard? I practically screamed in my mind. A blinding light illuminated the side of the building, knocking the goblins back a couple of feet. The light struck the goblins that had managed to weigh on my back, as well as others who had managed to wrap their grubby arms around my legs and arms.

"About god damn time," I muttered as I stumbled to my feet, bloody from the overwhelming encounter.

My savior, the lazy ass sidekick, walked into the alley, his almost purple shaded hood pulled to his shoulders to reveal a smiling, stubble chin, with sharp eyes, "Come on Long, you knew I had to see about the twins for the last week, from the Jubralsa case?"

I clicked my teeth together uncomfortably as I stretched my now sore back and wings, the goblins had begun a new tactic, throwing pieces of garbage at us in an attempt to distract us from their main attack, "Next time stop sleeping with oracles and get here quicker,"

Nigel Thrall, Wizard Prosecutor and also the partner of Long and Thrall's Detective Agency, smiled once again, "Twins are always fun Long, especially when they're oracles," his eyes twinkled mischievously as he dodged a day old watermelon shell.

I shuddered at the thought, Thrall's promiscuous behavior had gotten him a three year suspension from the Wizard Prosecutors Corp., the other only Justice department that Magical Creatures of only one nature were usually a member of.

Dragons were the police force, and enforcers of the laws. Wizards were the prosecutors, they made sure that scum like these goblin folk, stayed within Lumbarhg Prison. They also made great partners for disgraced, self-exiled detectives, when they weren't sleeping on the job, literally.

"Are you going to clean this mess up?" he said with a raised eyebrow, glancing at the damage that was being done to the alley's tidiness levels.

"Hell no," I snapped back, punching a goblin in the jaw and sending him flying.

"Let's wrap this up quickly shall we?" muttered Thrall, "Sara and Kara are probably going to wonder exactly how far the liquor store is from my studio,"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, but still, Nigel Thrall was one of the best partners a man could ask for.

If he didn't sleep with everything that moved, didn't smell of the pub every time he cast a spell, didn't oversleep when his partner needed him on a vital mission to Draco Isle, or didn't…

Okay, I take that back, Nigel Thrall was not one of the best partners a man could ask for, but the one thing that he never failed in was the one that mattered most; loyalty.

"Just watch my back Thrall," I said, before charging into three goblin, a direct beeline to their leader.

Nigel laughed, "Don't I always,"

"You don't want me to answer that," I muttered.

He laughed again, "True,"


	5. Investigative Issues

**Still on vacation, but i wrote this peice...Thought i'd update asap since I haven't updated this story in over a month. Read and Review PLEASE! ^_^**

**V: Investigative Issues**

Nigel and I easily dispatched the remaining goblins who had challenged us. The formerly cigar chewing goblin was now quietly hunched into a ball, his face was ashen.

Nigel made a clicking noise with his tongue, in utter annoyance at being pulled away from the oracle twins. I made a mental note to have them relocated to another _planet_, one in which Nigel's lusts couldn't touch them. Perhaps I'm being too harsh on him, he isn't that bad a guy. He isn't even that much of a Casanova…okay, maybe that's pushing it.

"Enriik I presume?" I said, the annoyance on my face was beyond blatant, I reverted to human form, a form in which the Goblin would be less intimidated and more readily able to talk, I pulled a cigarette from my pocket and stuck it between my now cold lips. I really didn't know what the hell was going on with my internal flame. Shit.

Nigel whispered something beneath his breath, an incantation filled the air, bringing the goblin to our eyelevel and completely at our mercy. The now trembling goblin glanced at my belt, where a specialized spelled pair of handcuffs lay. He assumed I was a Dragon Detective, which was quite natural seeing as I was a dragon wearing a long trench coat and sporting a pair of handcuffs. He was clearly a target, information I could use to my advantage.

"You can speak you know," I said softly, bringing my voice to a lower decibel, time to make him fear me more, "English is the national language of the Magical Society,"

"You bastard impure half-breeds can't do this to me," muttered Enriik through his chattering teeth.

Nigel's eyes lit with fire at being called a half-breed, "**_Smiten_**!"

The back of the goblin's head was smacked into the cold wall behind him, I could hear it crack and imagine the ringing in our target's ears.

"Easy Thrall," I whispered softly, to Enriik I glared, "I may be a half-breed, but I am still of more noble blood than you pitiful creature," I said sternly. Realizing that his racial slurs would not go unpunished he whimpered apologetically.

"I hope you're sorry, bloody mongrel," muttered Nigel.

In the society of the world, there were a few magical creatures that had proven unable to procreate with humans, among them were the goblins. Those from these classes, as well as from the higher pure-bred Dragon and Wizard classes held themselves as pure-bred creatures of magic, while all others were viewed as fodder.

Nigel Thrall, being not only a member of the 25 Upper Noble Families of Wizards, but his family also being one of the Ten Families that made up the Govern—which served as the supreme authority of the British Empire, was rather proud of his family and his heritage. But he was still a mellow and down to earth person once you didn't insult his class.

"Do you know a human named Jeremiah Monroe?" I said softly.

The goblin shrugged, "What? A human? I know lots of human, don't know any specific by name,"

I had to bite my tongue to prevent me from swearing, I shoved my hand in my inner coat pocket and produced a small magical seal, it produced an image of Jeremiah—before his rapid-face-reconstruction, aka face smashing by weird object—one that he should have no problem recognizing.

"Oh that human," muttered Enriik, "Who worked for that Leprechaun shithead Godfree?"

Nigel didn't whisper a word but I felt a shift in the wind at my neck, knowing that he was holding his temper in check against the goblin's clear prejudice. I thanked him mentally for his self-control, knowing that he would have ripped the pitiful piece of trash before us to ribbons for his disrespect. Another one of Thrall's great qualities, he was always respectful and expected that respect in return.

"Yea, I saw him around a couple of times, always upsetting my business," he muttered.

"Upsetting it in what way?" I said.

He shrugged, now regaining his composure, "You know, stealing my work from my boys, we are a delivery service you know,"

"Uh-huh," said Nigel, his eyebrows appraising the clearly gang-oriented goblins who lay strewn at our feet, "delivering _what_ exactly?"

The goblin entrepreneur and possibly criminally inclined being shook his head, "Trade secrets my friend, protected under the British Imperial Convention,"

Nigel's eyes widened in irritation, "Mutha-,"

"I understand," I said quickly, cutting my partner off before he finished the profanity, If I was stuck playing nicely with my words, so would he. Enrrik knew the murder victim—or at least knew of him—and he seemed to have clear motive, but he struck me as someone who would go after Godfree, rather than his errand boys. I mulled over what was said so far. It didn't make sense.

"Oh and by the way, Monroe is dead," I said matter-of-factly, attempting to gauge his reaction.

His eyes widened in possibly genuine disbelief, "When? How?"

I sighed inwardly, "A bludgeoning, sometime early this morning,"

"I've been busying all morning, at the pub, I have witnesses!" he said, quickly defending himself.

I sighed again, he was probably not _directly_ responsible for the murder, if he had one of his boys do it he would obviously have an alibi at the ready. This conversation was going nowhere now.

With my enhanced dragon hearing I heard footsteps coming from the alleyway.

"Holy Shit Sherlock," muttered a quite familiar and disgusting voice, "if it isn't the mischievous duo,"

I ignored Brad's arrival on scene and glanced at Nigel for an appraisal, he shifted his fingers ever slightly, signaling that our time for the interview was at an end and it would be best to leave this to the legally authorized professionals.

"Hello again Brad," I said without a hint of warmth, his partner for the evening was the same spectacled dragon who was with Sun, she gave me a sheepish smile then hid it quickly when her partner scowled in her direction.

Brad motioned to the heap of fallen goblins, "What happened here?"

Nigel flashed him a sideways glance, "They tripped?"

"Yea," said Brad, tapping his fingers against his chin, "all of these guys tripped over each other. One, Big, Trip?"

"Pretty much," I said, flashing Enriik with a look.

The Human Detective stretched his neck a bit to see the goblin standing behind us, "Who's the victim there?"

"Just one of the guys who tripped," said Nigel quickly, setting him down.

Brad raising an eyebrow, "And let me guess, you were just using a spell to help him to his feet?"

My partner grinned like a hyena at my former partner, prepared to shatter every single bone in his body at my word for what he did to me, all he did though was say, "Exactly,"

"We'll be seeing you around then, if there's nothing further," I said, walking past him briskly, Nigel was at my heels, "see you around gobby," I waved at him over back. Brad's hand shot out, holding me back by my chest.

Nigel's eyes blazed with righteous indignation, a quick glance from me, however, prevented him from acting rashly. These things did not go unnoticed by Brad, he tilted his head at a slight angle in an almost childish manner, "What are you going to do wizardboy? Assault an officer? You've already been suspended from your duties, don't make it an expulsion or you'd be disbarred,"

"Your issues are with _me_ Brad," I said sternly, removing his hand from blocking my path, "and we were just leaving,"

He waited until I was a few steps away to clear his throat, I stopped, "You have something to add to it?" I said without turning to face him.

"Yea, just one," he said full of sarcasm, "stop interfering with _my_ damn investigation,"

I swore within my head, _his _investigation? They gave Jeremiah's homicide to _him_?

"Yea, I'll keep that in mind," I muttered, walking away into the cold evening air.


End file.
